i hate magic, it sent us to another world!
by StarGuardian5
Summary: I'll make this short. I played with black magic, then fell on Gaara... read the rest. OH and megan fell on Tobi! read and review please:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or Kelsie. she blongs to my friend, i only own Megan  
Warnings: some kissing, violence (Courtesy of Megan and Hidan)**, **some oocness and a ton of arguing between Kelsei and i, kelsie and i getting sidetracked alot!  
please review after you read1 no flames though, they make me said XP**

* * *

I light the mach for the third candle as Megan put in our favorite show. Naruto! Yes I'll admit it, we are huge Naruto fans. Anyways, this is where our story began and also where it ended. I'll shut up now and get on with the story.

"Ok Kels, your right. Gaara and Sasori do _**kinda**_ look alike, but not by much." Megan sighed after our long argument about the subject. "And will you please explain why your lighting black candles in my living room!"

"Thank you for finally admitting it, and like I told you before… There for a new summoning I'm trying out." I said in the calmest voice I could manage.

Megan stared at me for a moment then shrugged and put in the DVD. We were watching the new episodes of the Naruto Shippuden series that we bought. So far we've only gotten to the second episode…Don't even imagine glaring at me it has no effect, but it does affect Megan. One time at lunch I spent the whole hour glaring at her and I swear she almost cried 'Ouch!' She just hit me! Alright back on track.

"I wish I could meet Madara…" Megan began to drift into her own world.

"Why would you want to meet him?" I laughed as I pulled out a map of the stars. "I personally would like to meet Gaara."

She rolled her eyes at me but said nothing. Instead she sat beside me and watched me place the four candles on the corners of the map.

"So where would you like to go Miss Megan?" I said in my most proper voice!

"Hmm, just for kicks seeing as how this will never work anyways… Let's go to Naruto's world!" Megan scoffed. She never believed in my practice with dark magic!

I cursed her under my breath and went on with the summoning. Of coarse it was in a different language and I lost the book I don't know how any of it was spelled.

Suddenly the floor began to shake. Books fell off their shelves! Megan screamed and grabbed me. I didn't like that! On instinct I looked up towards the ceiling. I could barely see a thin gold line begin to form. Following my gaze Megan and I watched in horror as it grew to make a solid gold door.

Once it was complete the shaking stopped. I reluctantly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Open it!" Megan hissed in my ear!

"Me! You do it, you're older!" I snapped.

"Ya by nine days! You're more mature!" She argued. This was true.

I sighed knowing- 'Megan stop pressing random keys or so help me I'll strangle you right here and now!' Where was I? Oh yeah! Knowing full well I couldn't argue with that.

I placed my hand on the glass door- great, now she's braiding my hair!- knob and slowly turned it. I was surprised to see what lay behind it. A bridge made purely of black stone- oh no, she's getting a clippie!- reached across to another door. This door was a pale green with small ruby gems covering the gold door knob.

I motioned for Megan to follow as I walked out on to the bridge. After a minute of coaxing she finally stepped out to join me.

"Should we walk across?" She asked.

"I think we should, why else would the door appear?" I shrugged and started my trek across. We had reached the middle when what do you think would happen? The bridge began to break apart! I mean why would someone be so stupid as to walk on a bridge that was surrounded in blackness just for it to break when you hit the middle!

"Kels!" Megan screamed and reached for my hand. Fate had other plans…

The brick I had been standing on had fallen in that same moment. I tried to scream but my voice had been choked by the thick black cloak of darkness. Every thing around me had vanished and I slowly blacked out my self.

Gaara walked down the hall to his room in utter silence. It had been a long and boring day for him and all he wanted to do was get in bed and sleep. He walked in unaware that a thin gold line was now hanging above his head. Then, almost as if someone had yelled _**hey! Look up! **_He looked up just in time to see a dirty blonde girl fall on top of him. He was out like a light after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, it us again,Kelsie and Starguardian5! Most of this Chapter is in Megan's Pov. and for the sake of not giving us a headache, Tobi is goning to be Madara Uchiha. i know he really isn't in the series but this is a fanfic.  
warnings: Megan's cursing, some violence, some kissing in the story, oocness and agian, we get off track a lot! **  
**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or Kelsie, she is my friend's oc.  
enjoy and please review! reviews=happy author=faster updates! :D**

* * *

Megan's POV…

Hello peoplez! It's me Megan! My baka friend Kelsie forgot to tell you why we were at my house in the last chapter. My parents went to a boyscout thing for my little brother (though he's two feet taller than I am…Kuso) and needed someone to be home with me. They seem to think that I'll burn the house down or something. –Well you almost did once Megan.- shut up Kelsie! That was an accident! I didn't know you weren't supposed to leave the oven on! Anyways here's the next chapter in my POV.

* * *

I screamed as I fell, "Kels!" I don't think she heard me. I couldn't see and I was getting scared. The darkness was nearly suffocating me. I closed my eyes and blacked out, thinking, _damn it all to hell._

Tobi hummed as he skipped to his room. He didn't notice a thin gold line above his head. As soon as he entered his room a young girl with blond hair fell on top of him. Stunned, Tobi stared at the ceiling for a moment before shoving the girl off. He noted the girl's strange clothing and the two necklaces around her neck. One was a Yang pendant and the other was a heart with thin wire in it and a silver feather handing below. He grumbled, picking the girl up and tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes (I feel like a potato now!) He waked out, going straight for Pein's office.

* * *

"Enter," Pein's voice came from behind the door. Tobi entered the office.

"Who is that?" Pein asked, raising an eye brow at the girl on his leader's shoulder.

"I don't know she fell on top of me when I walked into my room," Madara growled. The girl groaned, and squirmed on his shoulder. Pein's eye brow climbed higher up his forehead.

I opened my eyes and groaned. The first thing I noticed I was on someone's shoulder and it was digging into my tummy! The second thing was the black and red cloak that I could see. With a squeak, I kicked, nailing the guy holding me in the groin. He dropped me, and I landed on my butt.

"Owie," I whimpered, rubbing my back. The poor guy was no better off; he was on the ground in the fetal position. I noticed the other guy staring at me like I was insane. He's probably right about that… back to the story! I slowly stood up, chewing my bottom lip. The other guy, who I kicked, stood and grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back.

"What the hell! Get off me asshole!" I snapped, squirming to try and get out of his grip. It didn't work; he had a freaking iron grip! Damn it all to hell…

"Who are you brat?" the man holding my arm, quite painfully might I add, demanded.

"Let me go and I'll tell you jerk!" I hissed. My arm was really starting to hurt. He didn't let go. _Ass,_ I thought, growling. The orange haired guy just sighed. "Do you want me to kick you in the groin again? And castrate you?" I asked way too innocently. That got him to let go. I grinned, "The score now is, me: 2 you: zip!" he growled, and despite the lollipop mask, I knew he was glaring daggers at me. I turned to the orange head. _Wait a second! I know theses two. Don't tell me… oh hell! The lollipop is Tobi and the berry head is Pein…damn it I'm really in the Akatsuki. Kuso,_ I thought, slumping my shoulders.

"Tell us who you are girl," Pein said.

"My name's Megan Jameson," I said, flicking a lock of my hair back. _I need to cut it again,_ I thought, not paying attention to Pein or Madara. Of course when a hand collided with the back of my head, I yelped and jumped nearly out of my skin. _Where in the hell is Kelsie? She could defend me! _I though, tearing up.

* * *

To Kelsie-chan's POV!

I blinked as the morning rays hit my face. I wasn't sure what had happened after I separated from Megan. Sadly I soon found out as there was a guy out cold under me! Not knowing if he was dead or alive I quickly checked his pulse. 1…2…3…4… 'Hmm.' I thought 'his pulse is normal so he's probably just sleeping.'

Knowing this I drew my hand back and… Slap! His eyes shot open and he grabbed my wrist. "Where's Megan?" I demanded.

"Who?" he asked in a shocked tone.

I was about to hit him again but then I thought back to the night before. Black magic. Gold door. Bridge. Fall. "Wait." I whispered then looked at the guy. "Where am I?" I asked and lowered my hand.

"Sunagakure." He replied.

'But then that means…' I examined his face and hair noting that his eyes had dark rings around them and also that he had a tattoo that read love on his forehead and was almost covered by his red hair.

"No," I gasped. "Are you Gaara of the desert?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" He said. Not knowing if he could trust me.

"Because then if you are then that means my stupidness brought me here from another dimension!" I growled. I didn't like it when people didn't tell me things when I asked. Megan knows that all to well.

He seemed confused so I told him all of what happened the night before. Well, all that I could remember anyways. After a minute of silence he looked at me and said: "So you preformed black magic, and then ended up here?"

"That's exactly…"I was cut off by the door opening.

"Hey Gaara its way past nine O' clo…" a guy wearing all black with face paint on walked in and spotted us. Which I can see what it must have looked like seeming as how I was on top of the Kazekage and he clearly wasn't resisting. "Umm, maybe I should come back later when you two are done." He blushed and began stepping back.

"This isn't what it looks like Kankuro!" Gaara called him back.

I rolled off him and stood up looking at my feet since I didn't want to see the look on Kankuro's face.

Kankuro crossed his arms over his chest. "Its okay lil' bro, we all have those feeling for people of the opposite gender. Heck even sometimes for the same gender!" He laughed.

"She fell on me!" Gaara defended as my face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh sure, you just don't want to tell me that you've actually got feelings!" Kankuro said. "And I don't think your girlfriend would be happy about you blaming things on her." He whispered. I could hear him though.

Without hesitation a wave of sand crashed into him sending him flying out the window. I ran to watch him fall- yes Megan I know that was rude but you'd do the same if it was you know who! (Shut up Ichigo-chan!) Sadly he caught himself on a ledge and went back inside.

"Jerk." I mumbled and turned back to Gaara. "If anyone asks, Kankuro is just spreading rumors." I glared at him to show I wasn't kidding.

"Agreed." Gaara nodded and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloz okay this chapter is in Megan's POV. **  
**warnings: some violence, cussing, kissing and of course randomness!  
disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or Kelsie, she is my friend's oc. **

* * *

Megan's POV...

Pein stared at me after I explained how I got here. I was rubbing my now sore arm thanks to that creep! I blinked at him.

"So you and your friend came from another world using black magic?" Pein said. I nodded, "Yes." He sighed, "You're not lying. So the only choice we have is to keep you here. You have too much information about the Akatsuki to let you go free." My eyes narrowed, "So am I going to be a prisoner here or what?"

"No, you won't be a prisoner, you'll be a subordinate. In fact you'll be my subordinate," Madara said. "Why you?" I snapped.

"So I can make sure you don't tell about me," he shot back. "Ass, I know to keep a secret," I muttered, really wanting to pound him to a bloody pulp! (I know he can kick my ass Kelsie it's still a good dream!) Madara and I glared at each other. Then I sighed. "Fine. But just a head's up, I get really cranky when I'm tired and or it's that time of month," I said. Both men stared at me. "What I just thought I'd give you a heads up!" I said, rolling my eyes, men.

Tobi was skipping next to me as he led me to the room we'll share. I grumbled under my breath. "Tobi, shut up!" i9 growled. "Why Megan-chan?" he asked. I could practically hear him smirking. "Because it's annoying. No wonder Deidara-san wants to blow you up," I hissed. Madara growled at me, "Watch your mouth brat." "Oh so Tobi is gonna hurt me?" I asked, tearing up. "No! Tobi would never hurt Megan-chan!" he cried. I smirked, "But Madara might?" he growled, "Don't speak about me in public brat!" I giggled. We stopped at a door. Tobi opened it.

"Holy cow," I whispered. The room was defiantly bigger than mine by at least two times. I noticed that there were two beds, thank goodness. Madara shut the door, and sat on the bed on the wall with out a window. "Hey Madara-san, why do you want to take over this world?" I asked cautiously.

"Hn," he just grunted at me. I glared.

"You could answer me with a real sentence if you don't want to talk about it!" he just looked at me. "Jerk," I grumbled, plopping down on the other empty bed. A bunch of dust puffed up and made me sneeze. I sniffled, rubbing my nose. Madara stared at me. I glared back, "What?"

"Idiot," he sneered. "Why are you calling me an idiot?" I hissed, jumping up. "Because you are one," he shot back. "No I'm not! You are! You can't let go of your past and stupid g-" I found my self in the air, Madara's hand around my throat. _Nice one Megan, you pissed him off,_ I scolded myself. "You don't know anything about my past brat. I suggest you watch your mouth," he growled. I clawed at his hand, "Can't…breathe!" tears stung my eyes, I was really scared that he'd actually kill me.

Madara's hand realesed my neck and I crumpled to the ground, coughing and gasping. "S-sorry," I gasped out, staring at the ninja standing above me. "Don't ever mention it again," he growled. I nodded, trying to calm my racing heart beat. I looked at the ground, _dammit1 why can't I learn to watch my mouth around people who can kill me? _Madara sighed, grabbing my arm and yanking me to my feet. I squeaked, stumbling a bit when he let me go.

"Klutz," Madara said, steadying me. "Shut up, I wasn't expecting that!" I snapped. He just shook his head.

"Hey Madara, sorry about earlier," I whispered as he lead me down a hall. "I told you not to mention it," he growled at me. "I know I just feel bad. I often shoot my mouth off and not think. If I hurt you or anything, sorry," I replied. "Hn," he grunted. I sighed, "We need to work on your communication skills." I could feel him trying to burn holes in my face as we entered a huge, living room type room.

I ducked behind Tobi, as all eyes in the room turned on me.

"Tobi, who is that?" the guy I recognized as Itachi Uchiha asked. "This is Megan-chan!" Tobi said. I blushed as everyone stared at me. I was shy when I was at the center of attention. Tobi pushed me out form behind him. Although I did keep a death grip on his sleeve.

"Why'd leader-sama let a weak bitch like her in to the Akatsuki?!" the silver haired guy yelled. I stiffened up, lowering my head till my bangs hid my eyes. "_You bastard!_" I hissed, clenching my fists tightly. Everyone stared at me but I ignored them, walking up to the silver headed moron. My hand shot out, connecting with his jaw with a loud crack. I felt the bone break a little from my blow. "_I hate you and your ass face,_" i snapped in the prefect Germany voice. (I love Hetalia!) He glared at me,

"Why you lit-" "Enough Hidan, you will not antagonize our new subordinate," Pein ordered, appearing beside us. I jumped, startled out of my 'Kill' phase. I blinked owlishly at Pein as he stared at me, "Eh?" Tobi came up.

"Megan-chan can hit!" he chirped. I blinked again. What triggered my 'Kill' phase again? Oh yeah, the silver head called me a weak bitch. Damn, I'm getting even touchier than in my world!

"Megan-san," a blue haired woman said, walking up. I tilted my head, "Huh?" "Pein-sama, she'll need more clothing and other things," the blue haired woman said, looking Pein straight in the eye. "Very well, take her shopping, but don't draw attention to you, Konan," Pein ordered. "Hai," she said, taking my arm. I blinked as she dragged me out of the room.

"Um Konan-sama, where are we going?" I asked quietly as we walked down the street. She looked at me, surprised at the honorific. "You'll need new clothes not to mention, Pein will probably want you trained to defend yourself against attack. So we'll first head to a clothing shop then a weapons shop," she explained. "Okay," I nodded, it made sense. I touched my heard pendant that my dad got me, then the yang pendent I got at a water park with Kelsie. "Kelsie-chan where are you I wonder," I mumbled. "Huh?" Konan turned her face to me. I blushed, "Sorry, I was wondering where my best friend was. We got separated when we came to this place," I explained. "Oh, were you two close?" she asked. "Yep, practically sisters," I grinned. I sighed, "I'm just worried. But she's better at controlling her temper than me so it should be okay," I said. Konan gave me a smile, "You're pretty optimistic." "I have to be. If I keep looking at the dark side of things then I'll go emo and depressed," I said, grinning. "Unlike a certain few Uchiha I could name," I grumbled. "You know about Tobi?" "Uh-huh, in fact I think he's a jerk. Not to mention an idiot, wanting to take over the world. How cliché," I grunted, folding my arms behind my neck. "I like yours and Pein's idea of world peace. But I don't like the way you're going about it," I explained. "Oh? How do you think we should bring peace?" Konan asked, a little miffed. "Well let's see… first I'd start by taking all those who have corrupted the world and put them in prison to be tried later on. Then I'd find good honest people to help run the village, build alliances, and generally monitor the way of the world," I said. Konan stared at me. "But that's just a pipe dream; I don't think that there could ever be true peace with out blood shed. I guess I'm just an idiot," I muttered. Konan gave me a sharp look but didn't comment, as we had arrived in the town. I instantly glued myself to Konan's side.

I was currently looking at two shirts. Both her black but on had a cool design on it. It was a dark blue rose with petals scattering across the tank top. "I like it, what do you think Konan-sama?" I whispered, my throat was getting sore, damn allergies. "I think it looks nice," she nodded, agreeing with me. I had so far gotten two black skirts with slits on the sides, black leggings, and a couple tank top like shirts with fish net sleeves. I also got a pair of fingerless gloves and a pair of those sandals they wear here. "May I get one more thing?" I asked.

"Sure, what?" "A hair ribbon. Until I can cut my hair back to its normal length, I want to tie it back," I said. "Sure, I could cut your hair when we get back," she said. I grinned, "Arigatou!" I picked out a red hair ribbon with a deep blue rose flower on it. "What's with you and roses?" Konan asked. "They're my favorite flower, they're pretty but unlike most flowers, they have thorns and aren't weak," I explained. Konan shook her head, "You sound way too old for someone your age." "Hey, I'm fifteen thank you very much!" I growled. She chuckled. "I figured, but you sound old," she grinned. I pouted, "Meanie."

* * *

Third person P.O.V.!

Madara watch as Konan and Megan shopped. Megan was telling Konan about her favorite flower and why it was her favorite. He shook his head, the brat was strange. Her ideas were foolish. He frowned, remembering she'd called him and idiot and a jerk. He'd have to teach her some respect later. He watched as the two girls walked into the weapons shop, nearly groaning. Pein wanted her to learn how to fight?

Megan's P.O.V.!

I looked at all the sharp pointy weapons in the shop. "Holy cow," I muttered. Konan got me a holster with shuriken and kunai.

"Any thing else catch your eye?" she asked. I shook my head, "Nope!" she smiled and we left.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry i haven't updated this one in a while. but i've been busy with school and a few of my other stories. this one is all in Megan's POV. i can't write Kelsie's pov yet i'm in a bit of a writers block. sorry about the late update.  
warnings: some cussing, gore, violence, kissing (later int the story) and oocness  
disclaimer: i don't own naruto or Kelsie, she is my friends OC  
Please reveiw!**

Megan's P.O.V.!

I was trying not to kill Hidan as he ranted on and on about his religion. I glanced at his partner who I learned was Kakuzu. "He sure has a pair of lungs on him huh Kakuzu-san?" I asked, leaning a bit closer to him.

"He's annoying," he agreed. I sighed, "Hidan shut up!"

"Make me, b-" "Finish that and I'll castrate you!" I cut him off. He paled, but didn't finish that word, thank goodness. I curled back up in my little corner of the couch, my eyes feeling heavy.

I could feel someone carrying me. "Mn?" I mumbled, slowly opening my eyes. It was Itachi. "Itachi-san?" I mumbled sleepily. He looked at me.

"You fell asleep on the couch. Leader-sama told me to take you to your room," he said. "Why didn't he tell Tobi?" I mumbled. "Tobi isn't here, he'll be back tomorrow," he explained. "Oh," I mumbled, closing my eyes again, "You're warm." I thought I heard him mutter something about a killer can't be warm. What ever, I was tired and he was warm so I passed out again.

Dream!

_I was floating in darkness. The place I was floating in was cold, dark and I was pretty sure I was under water. Great, I feel like a fish… I opened my eyes, I could barely see the surface, it looked blue black. I kicked my legs, wanting to get above the water, to breathe. But my body wouldn't move, I continued to sink. Bubbles burst out of my mouth as I tried to scream. Yep its official, I'm- huh? _

_I felt someone grab my wrist, none too gently though, yanking me up. I caught sight of red but nothing else. We broke though the surface, the guy holding my arm growled, "Wake up!"_

* * *

Real world Megan's P.O.V.!

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. "Go away," I mumbled. "Wake up brat!" I heard Madara snarl. My eyes shot open and I bolted up. "What?" I growled. Yeah, I was cranky in the morning. Then I gasped. Madara was covered in blood! "M-Madara?" I whimpered. "What?" then he stopped. "It's not mine if that's what you're worried about," he told me. I took a shaky breath. "Okay, okay," I muttered, touching my two necklaces. He noticed and sighed, "I'm going to clean up then you and I are going to train. You need to learn how to fight if you're going to be in the Akatsuki," he said. "Okay," I nodded.

Third person's P.O.V.

Madara sighed as he washed the blood off. Why had the brat flipped out like that? It was just blood. Then again, she probably didn't see so much blood in her world. She did seem pretty innocent, minus the cursing she did. He sighed, she really wasn't cut out for the organization but he wouldn't let someone who knew who he was walk around freely. Not mention she knew more than she was letting on, he was sure of it. It made him wonder though, if they really were an entertainment source in her world, then who was her favorite? He shook his head, the brat was really getting under his skin.

Megan's P.O.V.

I got dressed, "Why oh why do I like him again?" I muttered. I could hear the shower going and sighed that had scared me, seeing Madara covered in blood. I shuddered. I yawned; I needed coffee, and stat. The shower shut off. A few minuets later Madara stepped out, shirtless, and mask off. I blushed and turned away, "Put a damn shirt on!" Madara smirked, "Why does it bother you?" "Dude shut up and just put a shirt on!" I hissed, my face going thirty shades of crimson. I swear I was about to pass out! I heard him chuckle again and then he said, "There, you can turn around now." I glanced over my shoulder and sighed in relief he had a shirt on! "Thanks," I muttered. He smirked again and grabbed his makes which was now clean. Putting it on, he looked at me, "Come on."

* * *

I let out a low whistle, "Nice kitchen!" Tobi looked at me, "Megan-chan?" "I like to cook," was all I said, darting for the huge kitchen! I rummaged through the cabinets, looking for ingredients to make pancakes form scratch. I grinned, finding flour, milk, and vanilla. "Yes! Pancakes!" I cheered. "You seem to be in a good mood," Sasori commented, walking into the kitchen. I smiled, "I'm making pancakes do you know if any of the others will want some?" He sighed. "Deidara will, so will Hidan. You'll have to ask the others if they want any," Kakuzu said. I jumped a little. "Don't do that!" I gasped, setting the flour on the counter. :"Tobi?" I asked. "Tobi wants to know what pancakes are!" he yelled. I sighed, "If you want some I'll make them and you can see. They're basically little flat cakes you cook over the stove and in a pan," I said. I found a clean bowl and started to add the flour and milk together. I added two teaspoons of vanilla and stirred everything together. "You guys have a cast iron frying pan?" I asked. Kakuzu grabbed one from the bottom cabinet. "Thanks, it's actually healthier to cook in cast iron. It puts trace amounts of iron in your system," I said, setting the pan on the stove, lighting it. As the pan heated up, I found some nonstick spray and used it. Then I poured the batter in the pan in three circles about the size of small plates.

About thirty minutes later everyone was sitting around the giant table as I cooked. They all wanted pancakes so I had made enough to feed a small army. I leaned against the counter, a small plate in my hands with two small pancakes. "You really eat so little?" Sasori asked. "I'm a small person. I eat small portions," I said, biting into the pancakes. Sasori shrugged. "Tobi, how'd you like them?" I asked as he walked back in with an empty plate, "Tobi liked pancakes!" he chirped. I smiled, "Good."

"Did you really like the pancakes? Or were you acting?" I asked as we walked through the hideout. "They were adequate enough," he said. _Translation he liked them but is too prideful to say it,_ I thought. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Training ground," he replied, not looking at me. "Um Tobi why are you training me?" I asked. He looked at me, "You need to know how to defend yourself. And you need to learn how to use your chakra." "Chakra!? I don't have chakra!" I yelped. He stopped, I ran into his back, nearly falling on my butt. He caught my arm, hauling me up. "Yes, you do, idiot. It hasn't been unlocked for you to use," he said. I blinked, "Okay."

* * *

Madara opened a door and I gasped. Inside was a huge gym like room carved out of the cave. "Holy cow!" I gasped. Madara slipped his mask off, making hand signs. "What are you doing?" I asked. "When we're training in here, only Pein or Itachi can enter," he said. "Oh, is it because they're the only ones who know who Tobi is?" I asked. He nodded. "First off we'll go through basic stances in fighting hand to hand," he said. I nodded, all ears. I knew a little bit of self-defense that I learned back home a long time ago but he din't need to know that yet. I'll save that for if I ever need it.

Madara showed me how to do the stance again. I still messed up a little bit after three times. "Sorry I keep messing up," I mumbled as he positioned my hands in the correct way. He didn't say anything, just stepped back and looked at me. I noticed he didn't have his sharingan activated. His eyes were a really dark onyx and very pretty. Oh God, did I really just say that? I'm just gonna pretend I didn't. I clamped a mental lid on the thoughts of Madara being cute and forced them to the back of my mind.

"Do you know how to hit?" the question surprised me. "Yep, I know how to punch at least," I answered. "I saw that last night when you hit Hidan,' he said. "I hate being called a bitch. I am many things but that isn't one of them," I stated, twitching. He smirked, "You've been taught to fight haven't you?" "Just a few self-defense courses back home that's all," I said, pulling my hair back and tying the ribbon in it to keep it out of my face. 'Ugh, I really need to cut it again," I grumbled, scowling. "What?" he asked. "My hair, it's getting long again and when it gets long, it becomes a pain in the ass to take care of," I said, glaring at my bangs.

* * *

Madara finally called it quits for the day. I was exhausted, we had gone over tons of stances and how to kick and hit properly. Then we sparred a tiny bit at the end and I got my ass handed to me. Madara was currently carrying me piggy back style as my legs were to weak to hold me up. "Thank you," I whispered tiredly. He grunted, "Meg-chan is heavier than she looks!" "Shut up," I grumbled, closing my eyes.

Third person P.O.V

Madara set Megan on her bed and shook her awake. "You need to change into your night clothes," he said. She nodded, grabbing the tank top and pajama pants and shuffling to the bathroom. She changed the shuffled back to her bed, flopping face first on it. "Night," she said. He sighed, changing and laying down on his bed. Megan had wormed her way under the covers and was out. He closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep

* * *

**Okay so sorry it's a little short i am just having a block with this story. any way, that was Megan's first real day with the Akatsuki. Please reveiw and no flames! they make me sad. later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, finally chapter five! this chapter is in Kelsie's POV she wrote it and i'm posting it.  
Warnings: cursing, kissing violence oocness  
Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or Kelsie she is my friends oc  
Please Reveiw!**

* * *

I sat grumbling to myself, tea in hand. Gaara had been pulled into a meeting and left me in his office. At first he had asked me if I wanted to have Kankuro keep me company, but after this morning's embarrassing scene I didn't want to be anywhere near him. More for his sake than mine.  
So to keep myself busy and completely sane I started organizing the desk in front of me. Gaara hadn't bothered to throw away any of his ramen cups so they sat on the desk smelling up the room. Men were disgusting! If you have a brother you know what I mean- yes Megan I know you have a brother, I've seen his room-.  
I did discover however that he had a picture on his desk of him and a guy I could only assume was Naruto. Of course Gaara wasn't smiling but Naruto had a smile big enough for the both of them. A girl with pink hair was standing in the background next to a guy with a black cut-off shirt. Obviously Sakura and Sai.  
"Having fun?" Asked a voice from behind me.  
I whipped around. Gaara stood in the door way of his office. "I got bored so I'm cleaning." I shrugged.  
The edges of his lips twitched but he kept a straight face. " I was going to clean it."  
"When? After World War three?"  
He arched an eyebrow and I quickly remembered that he had no clue what that was- oh you laugh now Megan, just remember: I know where you sleep! - "I've received news that the Akatsuki have been spotted. A blonde girl is now traveling with them."  
I gasped. "Megan must be with them!" Without thinking I ran over to Gaara and hugged him.  
He tensed and I let go. A small bit of pink now showed on his cheeks.  
"Sorry." I mumbled and stepped back.  
He shrugged and walked to his desk to examine it. I followed with my eyes. "Hmm, you even dusted." He said.  
"Like I said, I got bored."  
He looked up at me and met my eyes making me flinch.-out of surprise Megan! I swear I didn't blush! - "I'm sorry the meeting took so long, the council had a lot to talk about."  
That brought my attention back to Megan. "Are you setting up a rescue mission?!"  
Gaara seemed confused. "No, she didn't look like she needed rescuing."  
"What?! This is the Akatsuki for god's sake!" I yelled." my best friend is out there with them and you're not going to do anything?!" I could now feel my pulse rising.  
Gaara straightened." Unless she is in danger there is nothing we can do."  
I looked away, if Megan wasn't in danger then that meant that the Akatsuki wanted her. 'Oh Megan, please don't join them. We need to get home.' I thought.

* * *

It was late in the day when Gaara ushered me outside and into a training field. "Do you know how to fight?" He asked.  
I smirked. "A little, why?" I asked.  
"In this world you need to know how to defend yourself. If you don't... then you're pretty much screwed." He explained.  
"I fought a lot at my school. But stopped when Megan and I became friends." I sighed. She hated that I'd always show up to class bruised from fighting. So after listening to her complain I finally told her I'd stop. Then I taught her some self-defense when her classes for self-defense shut down. I had to admit, she had a good right hook.  
Gaara smiled. "Well Megan's not here now so you're going to fight."  
"Is that an order?"  
"No, it's a challenge." He said and ran towards me.  
I dodged his attack effortlessly and tripped him in the process. He spun around to punch me. I hit the inside of his elbow with the back of my hand then punched him in the stomach with my left.  
He gasped and doubled over. This gave me time to tackle him. He rolled over and quickly over powered me, pinning my arms over my head.  
"Wow, you really do know how to fight. "He said with a tiny smile.  
"Yep, here's another move I learned." I said and kicked up sending him over my head and me on top of him. He gasped as the air left his lungs.  
"Ow." He complained.  
I laughed. "You know, for being the Kazekage. You're not too good at hand to hand combat."  
I heard a door open. "Aw come on! Is this how I'm going to catch you two every time?!" Kankuro whined.  
We both looked up to see him standing at the edge of the field. "Did she fall again Gaara?" He said with a smile on his face.  
"No she tackled me." Gaara replied.  
Then I blushed at how that made this picture look even worse. I had tackled him and again he didn't look like he was resisting.  
Kankuro didn't miss a beat. "And I guess next time I catch you you're going to say that you two just happened to be missing your clothes right?"  
Again he was hit with a wave of sand. I stood and dusted myself off. My black clothes were full of dirt and sweat. Gaara noticed too and led me to the nearest door. "Come on, Temari probably has some clothes in your size."


	6. Chapter 6

**here's the next chapter.  
Warnings: violence, cursing, oocness  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Oi, brat, wake up," Madara said, shaking the girl's shoulder. SMACK! That, dear readers would be the sound of an irritated, tired, and cranky fifteen year old's hand connecting with the Uchiha's face. Megan sat up, glaring tiredly at Madara, "What?" The Uchiha glared at the tired girl, "Get dressed, today we'll review what you learned yesterday," he said. Megan nodded, throwing her blanket off and standing up. She grabbed a new set of clothes and shuffled to the bathroom.

Megan's P.O.V…

I quickly got dressed and combed my hair back into a ponytail. I walked out and looked at Madara. He blinked, grabbing his mask. My stomach rumbled. I blushed as he snickered. He grabbed my shoulder, pushing me ahead of him to the kitchen.

Konan gave me a quick smile as Tobi and I walked into the kitchen. I grinned back, "Morning Konan-san!" "Morning Megan-san," she nodded. I saw that Pein was sitting at the table. I smiled, "Hi Leader-sama!" he nodded to me. Tobi sat down. "Tobi how is she?" Pein asked. "Meg-chan is really smart! She grasped onto the things Tobi was teaching her quickly!" Tobi chirped. Pein nodded, "I would like to see you two train today." I gulped and glared at Tobi. I started to help Konan make breakfast.

As soon as the three of entered the training room, Madara did his jutsu and took his mask off. I blinked. Then he came at me. I yelped, ducking his attack and retaliating with a quick punch of my own that was blocked. I cursed as he flung me back. Okay, that's it. I glared at Madara. He came at me again. I ducked, and kicked out, remembering things that my self-defense classes and Kelsie had taught me. I caught Madara's leg with my foot. I grinned and tripped him. He recovered, sending a blow my way that sent me flying. I slammed into the wall and slid down, a groan escaping my throat. _Okay, that hurt,_ I thought, getting back to my feet in an instant as Madara came at me. He tried to grab me. I ducked, silently thanking the common sense that told me to tie my hair back. I kicked out again, this time my foot connected with his stomach. He skidded back, grunting. I smirked and came at him again. My right fist shot out, connecting with Madara's chin. His head snapped up. I saw a trickle of blood run from his mouth. Madara's foot slammed into my stomach. I gasped in pain and crumpled to the ground holding my stomach. Madara's fist came at me. I groaned, I couldn't dodge it in the state I was in.

Pein caught Madara's wrist. I looked at him, shocked. "Madara, stop, she's unable to fight back," he growled. Madara looked at me. I blinked before closing my eyes, trying to catch my breath. I felt someone pick me up. I cracked open one eye. It was Madara. I smirked at him, "You have a mean kick." "Idiot," he muttered his mask back on. Pein undid the jutsu and we walked out. Well Madara and Pein walked out, I was still being carried by the Uchiha. Pein chuckled suddenly, "She does have some skills. That little right fist of hers caught you off guard." Madara nodded. Then we were at our room.

Madara set me on the bed, "Let me see your stomach." I groaned and pulled my shirt up, exposing my sore tummy. Madara traced the slowly forming bruise and sighed, "I shouldn't have hit you that hard." I smiled at him, "Hey don't worry about it. If you had held back it would have pissed me off. Besides, an enemy won't soften punches just because I'm a kid. So don't you either got it?" he sighed and shook his head. I saw a red glow envelope his hand and he pressed said hand to my stomach. "Why isn't it green?" I whispered. He shrugged. I sighed in relief as the pain slowly ebbed away. "Thanks," I said as he moved away. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek(he had taken his mask off when we got to the room). I realized what I did and blushed. Madara flashed a smirk. I glared, "Say anything and I'll castrate you." He frowned at me. I grinned and flopped back on the bed. "I didn't know you could fight," he stated. "Self-defense classes, and my best friend taught me more when the classes shut down," I said, blinking at the roof. Madara sighed, "You're vague." "It's fun to hide my abilities then have people underestimate me. Then I surprise them by how much I can do. It's fun to piss them off," I chirped. He blinked at me. Then I watched as he sighed, "brat." I huffed, ignoring that comment. "Damn, Kelsie is gonna kill me if she learns I went to the ground," I giggled. At his look I laughed more. "Number one rule of fighting, never let yourself hit the ground," I said. Madara shook his head at me. "Strange girl," he muttered. I glared at him, "Hey!" He smirked at me.

Konan and I looked at each other, rolling our eyes as Hidan got into _another_ rant about Jashinism. "I'm gonna kill him," Kakuzu muttered. "Can I help?" I asked. He nodded, one hand coming up and ruffling my hair. I pouted at him. He smirked. I noticed that Kakuzu wasn't wearing his mask. I figured it was because we were in the base so he felt comfortable enough to take it off. Not only that but it _had _to get annoying having the thing on all the time. Hm, I wonder if Madara has that problem? Aaannnddd I'm off topic again. Crap. I sighed and asked Kakuzu for a kunai. He reluctantly gave me one. I stood up and threw it at Hidan's head. It hit dead between his eyes. Kakuzu whistled, "Good aim." Hidan had shut up and was glaring at me. "Uh-oh," I yelped, scrambling over the couch as a pissed off Jashinist came after me. "Waa!" I cried as he yelled curses at me.

Hidan chased me down another hallway. I saw Kisame. "Kisame-san help!" I yelled. He turned and grunted as I jumped on him, doing a very good imitation of a Koloa and hanging on tightly with my arms and legs. Kisame asked, "What's going on?" "Hidan's trying to kill me!" I said. "You threw a kunai at me!" "You wouldn't shut up!" Kisame laughed, putting one arm around me and drawing Samehada with the other. I swore I heard the sword make a sound almost like a giggle. I blinked, and shrugged, burying my face in Kisame's neck. He chuckled, "Well if you want a fight, why don't you fight someone who has a better chance." Hidan huffed, "Never mind. She's got you and the old man on her side so it's not even worth it." I giggled and dropped my legs from Kisame's waist. He snickered as Hidan stormed off. "Try not to piss anyone else off kiddo," he said, ruffling my hair. I huffed and smiled at him, "Thanks for saving me." He smirked and walked off. I grinned, heading back to my room. I flopped on my bed and sighed. Madara had left earlier for a mission. I was bored. I looked around the room. It was messy and I could feel my inner neat freak kick in.

I got up and stood in the middle of the room. I walked over to where kunai and shuriken were strewn around the desk. I began to sort them into two separate piles and then I sorted them into ones that were nice and sharp and ones that needed to be sharpened. I picked up all the dirty clothes and put it in the hamper in the corner. Then I made the beds. I straightened everything. Then I began to reorganize the books in alphabetical order. I sighed, looking around the room. It was all nice and neat, the way I like it. I yawned and saw that it was dark outside. I flopped on one of the beds; I was too tired to care which one and passed out asleep.

* * *

**Yay, glad i got this chapter up. and we got to see a little of MadaraXMegan! next chapter coming soon! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**alright, here's chapter 7. this is in Kelsie's P.O.V. which is why it took so long to update as she wrote it. i read it and i must say this Kelse. HOLY CRAP! She did an awesome job on it. chapter eight will be up soon. enjoy!  
Warnings: Kissing, cursing, kelsie and i getting off track, OOCness ect.  
Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or Kelsie.**

* * *

A week had passed by now and I still had no word on Megan's whereabouts. I was getting desperate, actually pleading to the dark lords to give me a sign about how she was or even where she was. Then it came to me. I had been in the process of pouring a glass of orange juice when I felt a pain in my stomach as though someone had literally kicked me with all their might. And trust me; I knew what that felt like from my history in fighting. I knew the pain wasn't meant towards me. Mostly because I was the only one in the room at the time and because my necklace was actually glowing, which meant it were Megan being kicked and not me.

Knowing that I only had a matter of seconds before the connection snapped I searched her mind for any clues to whether she was in trouble and possibly where she was. I had no luck with the second one of course. But from her thoughts I could tell that she wasn't in trouble. She was training!

"No!" I gasped dropping my drink in the process. A pale hand slipped out and caught the glass before it fell and shattered on the floor. My vision cleared from the foggy state it was in and I found myself staring at Gaara.

"Are you okay?" He asked, finally showing emotion. Ok just a tiny bit.

"Th-their training her... Oh My Gosh the Akatsuki are training Megan!" I cried and fell into Gaara's arms.

He stiffened like he had before but then relaxed and held me there. "What happened?"

I told him everything. About how Megan was in pain, the training, and even how it felt as though she wanted to be there. I was so taken aback by my own words that I was almost to tears. Almost. I was so confused with all of this, but one thing was clear: The dark lords had answered my plea.

Gaara sat there for a moment, absorbing what I had just said. "How long have you been doing witchcraft?" He finally asked.

"About a year, I'm still a beginner." I answered truthfully.

"Do you think you could bring back the connection? Even for a few seconds?"

I thought for a moment. If I were to gather enough of my energy and if I had the right equipment... I could probably do it. "Do you have black candles?"

"Hmm, I can have someone go and get some."

"Good." I said and listed some more things I would need to make the connection. One of the main things was a crystal ball. Yes I realize it sounds so original and stupid but crystal is the perfect grounding for a new witch. It helps to keep your energy in control and not send it wheeling all over the place hence being sent to another world.

He had everything waiting in my guest room in less than two hours. I can't tell you exactly how I set everything up since that would be a violation of contract with the dark lords; but what I can say is that when I finished Gaara was speechless.

Then I focused on my aura, if you don't know what that is I'll tell you. It's the field of energy around you that can tell people with the ability to see it what you're like and what you could possibly be.

Focusing on aura's are one of the first things your taught. For me it was the easiest. I had a pinkish purple aura which meant it's easy for me to block out everything and concentrate. Once I had my aura focused the crystal took in whatever seemed to spike too much. Then I unlatched my pentagram necklace and held it over my left hand. When it began to glow I opened the mental doors into Megan's mind. It was astounding what Megan thought of all day-oh shut up Megan I was trying to find you 'but looking through my mind is an invasion of privacy!' 'Too bad!'- For one she was thinking about Madara Uchiha shirtless and wet yuck! And for another all she was doing was sorting out weapons. Voluntarily!

Seeing as how she wasn't going to give away any good information and I was getting a migraine from over using my magic, I slipped back into my mind. When I opened my eyes I caught Gaara staring at me. And not in the usual way. He was actually checking me out! I blushed and looked at the ground.

Gaara blushed too when he saw that he had been caught. "Umm, sorry... did you find anything?" He stuttered.

"No, she was just organizing stuff. And you don't have to be sorry." I said.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said, maybe he hadn't been checking me out. Feeling embarrassed and a little annoyed at my own girlish thinking I started to clean up then headed for the door.

"Wait." He said grabbing my hand.

I spun around. "What? I know you don't like me there's no reason to feel sorry for my girly thoughts ok?"

"What makes you think I don't like you?"

"What makes me think you do?" I retorted.

Then he kissed me. I wasn't sure how to react. This wasn't my first kiss but it was defiantly the best. I kissed him back. We stood there for a good three minutes too, and this time there was no Kankuro to interrupt. My heart fluttered and my cheeks burned. "Does that answer your question?" Gaara asked when we broke away.

He was smiling, it wasn't a full smile but I didn't care. I kissed him again. "It does now."

Gaara led me out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. As we were walking I sent a mental message to Megan. 'If you can hear me, I have big news. I kissed the Kazekage!'

* * *

***Squeals* Yay! We got to see some Gaara/Kelsie! *Smirks* next chapter up soon.  
Please Reveiw and no flames or Kelsie chan will turn them back on you and they make Megan sad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here's the next chapter! sorry about the late update. i had a bad case of writers block and school just restarted so i was busy. again sorry about the late update.  
Warnings: blood, violence, cursing, kissing ect.  
Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or Kelsie**

* * *

I growled as I walked beside Sasori. "What's wrong un?" Deidara asked. "Too freaking hot," I hissed. He chuckled, taking his hat off and setting it on my hair. I blinked at the slight shade it provided my eyes "At least now you can see," he teased, grinning at me. I grinned back, fiddling with the straps of my new daggers. Itachi had given them to me a week ago. They were strapped to my waist and thighs. "So we're getting the one tail?" I asked. "Yep, and you are going to tell us how that goes." "You get him, but Deidara you lose an arm," I replied. They sighed. Deidara grinned, "How can I not lose my arm?" "Don't get caught in his sand." Deidara nodded. "Megan, I want you on his bird with him when we get there. You can tell him when to dodge," Sasori growled. I nodded, "Yes sir!" Deidara smirked. "So cute." I stuck my tongue out at him.

I stood behind Deidara as Sasori talked to Yura, his subordinate. Deidara had taken his hat from me again. I peeked over his shoulder at the young man kneeling in front of Sasori. I fiddled with my daggers again. Deidara grinned at me, making a bird and enlarging it. He jumped on and helped me up. I sent chakra into my feet to help anchor me to the bird. I didn't want to fall off again. Deidara grabbed my arm. Then we took off. I grabbed his sleeve. Deidara smirked and wrapped on arm around my shoulders, helping to keep me falling.

"Only three watching the skies?" Deidara muttered, "Tch." I giggled softly. Deidara took the guys out. I turned away; I really didn't want to see some guy's brains everywhere. "Gross," I muttered. Deidara snickered. I blinked at him we came up on the tower. He gripped my arm and jumped. I grumbled and landed lightly next to him. "Now that was easy," Deidara said. "Think again baka," I muttered, picking up a chakra signature. I saw Gaara standing in front of us. My eyes widened when I saw the girl standing behind him. "Kelsie!?" I gasped. "Megan!? What the hell!?" she yelled. I covered my ears. "Dammit don't yell," I groaned. Kelsie growled, grabbing my shirt and hissing, "What the hell are you doing with the Akatsuki!?" "Err," I looked away. I hated when Kelsie was mad at me. "Hey let go of Megan-san!" Deidara snapped, shoving Kelsie away. I sighed, I was gonna have to play the bad guy for a bit. Maybe I could get captured so we could talk? I made a plan quickly. "Deidara, we need to go. We can't get the one tail tonight," I said. He scowled, jumping back, "We'll see. You stay here!" I rolled my eyes as Gaara followed him. I looked at Kelsie. She glared at me then came at me. I ducked, whipping out both my daggers. "Kelsie," I began. "Why the hell are you with the Akatsuki!?" she snapped. "I don't have a choice! I was forced to stay otherwise I would have found you," I replied. "Liar, you're there willingly!" she snarled. "That's true to a degree Kels, but originally I was forced to join," I said calmly. She came at me again with the sword she had. "When'd you get that?" I grumped. She growled, kicking me. I jumped back, avoiding it. "You're not as fast as Tobi Kelsie. Remember I've been trained by S-class missing-nin," I said. She growled, "I know. You got the hell kicked out of you by one. I felt it a couple weeks ago." My eyes widened, "How!?" "Magic baka!" she yelled. I sighed, attacking her again. She nicked my cheek with her blade, and then punched me. _Shit, I really don't want to fight Kelsie but I don't have a choice. I have to make this look real so that the Akatsuki will fully trust me,_ I thought, scowling.

To Madara….

Madara scowled as he walked into his room. Megan was with Deidara and Sasori trying to get the one tail. The base seemed lonely without the hyper girl around. He remembered two weeks ago after he got home from a small mission, he'd found her asleep on his bed.

_Madara sighed as he entered the room. One thing he noticed was that the room was clean. He saw that all the kunai and shruiken on his desk were sorted neatly. But what caught his eye was Megan. She was out cold on his bed, face pressed into the pillow. Madara sighed, walking over. He intended to wake the girl up, but stopped as he caught sight of her face. She looked peaceful, not worry or anything on her face. The lines caused by stress that made her face slightly hard were gone, making her look softer. He sighed, picking her up. Madara pulled the blankets on her bed back and settled Megan on it. He pulled the blanket around her and shook his head. Megan rolled on her side, gripping her pillow. He went to get ready for bed when he heard, "My Oreos. Get your own Kelsie-chan!" whipping around, Madara stared at the girl. She was asleep, scowling a bit. Rolling his eyes, Madara went to bed… _

Madara smirked, shaking his head. He sighed, why the hell was he worrying about that twerp? She'd be fine. Sasori and Deidara would keep her safe.

Back to Megan…

Groaning, I stood up from where Kelsie had punched me. I had slammed into a wall, hitting my head. Kelsie glared at me, "Give up Megan. I don't want to hurt you more." I groaned, "Little late for that line Kelsie." She charged at me again. I blocked with my daggers.

My mistake was slight. I loosened my grip on both of my daggers slightly. Kelsie was bearing down with all her strength. She sent my blades' flying just as a loud boom was heard. We both looked up. A huge wave of sand was hovering over our heads. "Damn that idiot," I muttered. "Huh?" I heard another boom. The sand slowly moved away from eh village. I sighed. Kelsie gasped. I saw the sand ball Gaara had protected himself with crumble. Deidara got him. And he still had both his arms, good. Kelsie lunged at me, knocking me to the ground and knocking me out. I smiled slightly.

Deidara cursed as he saw Megan get captured. _Damn, I can't help her,_ he thought, scowling as he went back to Sasori. Sasori would know how to help her. How to save Megan. "You're late. Where's Megan," Sasori snarled. "Captured. She's been captured Danna un," Deidara said. "Can't be helped. We have to leave now." "What about Megan!?" "She will be fine. We will go back and get her!" Deidara paled at his partner's tone. Then he nodded.

Megan, little while later…

I woke up with a pounding headache. I opened my eyes and saw Kelsie standing there, leaning against a wall. I was tied to a chair. Baki and Kankuro were there too. I blinked, clearing the fog out of my mind. "Ow, did you have to hit me that hard Kelsie-chan?" I asked, wincing again. "Well," she began. "Don't finish that," I muttered. "Glad to see you're okay Meg-chan. I was scared I'd put you in a coma," she said. I shrugged, "I'm okay. try getting kicked in the gut by an Akatsuki then we'll be even," I grinned at my friend. She smiled back, "Good acting." "Thank you, thank you," I grinned. "Can you guys untie her? Megan let me capture her," Kelsie said. "Huh?" they looked confused. "It was a plan. Right after Deidara and Gaara started fighting; Kels and I made a plan so I'd get captured. We did it while acting like we were pissed at each other," I said. "Whoa," I heard Kankuro mutter as Baki untied me. I rubbed my arms. "Okay, Kelsie how've you been?" I asked, hugging her. "Good. You?" she asked. "Good. The Akatsuki aren't that bad. Oh and we were right. Tobi is Madara," I said. "That's why you didn't run away. You couldn't," she said. I nodded, "Madara made me his subordinate. Hell we even share a room. Which can be very awkward," I said, blushing. Kelsie snorted, and then sighed. "This is a fine mess. I know that jerk's going to want you back since you know all about him," she sighed. I nodded, "Yep. Hopefully I can tell what I need to tell before they come." I looked at Baki, "You might not believe me but I know more about the Akatsuki then anyone." "Talk," he growled. So I spent the next half hour telling as much as I knew. When I got to Itachi, I flinched. "This is gonna sound crazy but, Itachi didn't kill his clan for no reason," I began. Kelsie blinked. "He was ordered to. The village elders and Danzo forced Itachi to kill his clan. The Uchiha were actually planning a coup. But that kill order should have been a last resort. I know that the Third Hokage was going to talk to the heads of the Uchiha to compromise. But Danzo and the elders wouldn't let that happen. So they ordered Itachi who was no older than Kelsie and me to kill every single member of his clan, including his younger brother. But Itachi couldn't kill Sasuke," I said. By now all their eyes were wide. "But,-" I glared at Baki, "I'm not lying. Itachi was forced to kill his family. I plan on telling him that I know. Hopefully I can get him and the rest of the Akatsuki on my side. I know for a fact that Pein-sama just wants peace in the world even though he's going about it all wrong," I said. "And if you do get them on your side?" "Then I convince Uchiha Madara to stop acting like a dumbass and let go of his grudge," I said. "And hopefully make an alliance with the villages." "Impossible," Kankuro snapped. "Some would say that it is impossible for Kelsie and I to be here, yet here we are," I said coldly. Kelsie giggled, "She's got you there."

Kelsie and I caught up quickly as we waited for the Konoha nin to get to Suna. We were in her room. I blushed as she told me that she'd kissed Gaara. "Nice Kels," I giggled. She smiled. "Think your plan will work?" she asked. I nodded. "If I know Madara; he won't want a girl who knows everything about him running around." She nodded.

Kakashi stared at me. I blinked back. I had the strangest urge to try and see what he looked like under that mask. Kelsie and I looked at each other and snorted. "I think you broke him Megan-san," I heard Chiyo-baa-sama said. "I think so too," I said, poking the silver haired male. He jumped. "Okay so Itachi was forced to kill his clan?" Sakura whispered. I nodded, "Don't worry Sakura-san. Oh and if Sasuke ever comes back to Konoha beaten black and blue, don't hold it against me," I said. She giggled. I smiled at her. Naruto came racing into the room. He stared at me. Then his eyes went to my chest. I blushed and growled, "My eyes are up here. If you don't stop staring, I'll castrate you." Cue Naruto paling and looking a bit green, his eyes snapping to my face. Kelsie and Sakura burst into laughter. Kakashi was also looking a bit pale along with the other men in the room. Cranny Chiyo was grinning. "I _like_ this girl," she said. I grinned, crossing my arms. "When do we head out?" Kelsie asked. "When Gai's team gets here," Kakashi said. "In the meantime it would be wise for you to write a full report of what you know for Lady Tsunade," he told me. I grinned, pulling a small scroll out of my bra. "Kels you'll need to translate it. I wrote it in our code," I said, handing it to her. Kelsie smiled, "Give me an hour." She opened the scroll, looking over it and burst out laughing. "What?" I grumped. "Only you would make sure that it would be damn near impossible for anyone but me to read. You even put a seal on it that would make it explode if someone other than me opened it!" she laughed. I blushed, "I didn't want Madara or someone else getting close to reading it." And Kelsie began to giggle again. I glared at her. "How'd they not get it when you got captured?" "I put a concealing jutsu on it. Itachi taught me," I replied. Kakashi nodded.

Finally, Team Gai arrived. Neji stared at me as I explained everything. I shivered, his gaze slightly creeped me out seeing as he had no pupils. Oh well, I glanced at Gai and Lee. They were crying. I sighed, as they wailed about how youthful it was for Itachi to sacrifice everything for the village. Tenten winced. I smiled sympathetically at her. she smiled back. Kakashi decided that we should rest for the night and head out in the morning. I nodded.

Kelsie and I glanced at each other as we raced through the trees. "Megan, you have a plan right?" she asked. Kakashi looked at us. I nodded, "I was thinking, once we get close to where we encounter Itachi-san's double, that you guys tie me up and knock me out. Maybe make it look like you tried to get info out of me but I wouldn't give it up. smear dirt on me or something," I said, closing my eyes. I ran through the plan a few times, trying to see where it could go wrong. The only thing I could think of was the lack of bruising. "Kuso, one of you is going to have to hit me a few times to make it look real. Not even Itachi's genjutsu would fool Madara for long," I groaned. Chiyo stared at me. "You're willing to actually let yourself get hurt?" she asked. "I have to. I need to gain the Akatsuki's trust," I sighed. Kelsie winced. "We might have to knock me out too. I hate seeing Megan getting hurt," she said. I laughed, "Remember that time you beat the _living hell_ out of that one girl because she was hitting me?" Kelsie snorted, "Which one?" "The one in P.E.," I replied. "I thought the other girls were going to cry! You looked scary as hell. I bet even Sasuke would have flinched at the death glare you sent the girls," I laughed. Kelsie snickered, "Yep." I saw Naruto staring at me again. He had been trying to flirt with me but I brushed him off.

Soon we got near the clearing where Itachi's double was. I looked at Kelsie. She sighed, "Okay. but I still don't like it." I grinned at her then carefully knocked my friend out. "Wake her up when I'm out?" I asked Chiyo-sama. She nodded at me. The Kakashi and I sparred, so he wouldn't feel too bad about hurting me. After I was deemed bruised and dirty enough, Kakashi knocked me out.

Third person….

Kakashi caught the girl after he knocked her out. Megan had grinned cheekily at him before. Chiyo-sama got Kelsie back around. She flinched when she saw Megan. Kakashi tied Megan's wrists together and did the same with her ankles. The ropes were made to prevent someone from using their chakra. Kakashi picked the girl up and gently threw her over his shoulder. "Let's go," he said. Kelsie was holding Megan's daggers.

They came to the clearing and saw Itachi standing there. everyone tensed. They were doing what Megan had said; act like they didn't know it was a double. Kelsie gulped, flicking a glance at her friend. Suddenly, a man with a plant thing around his head and shoulders was behind Kakashi. "Give **Megan-san** us," he growled in two different voices. Kakashi tightened his grip on the unconscious girl. The plant man sighed, and then kicked him, grabbing Megan before vanishing again. "Megan!?" Kelsie yelled.

Zetsu sighed as he carried Megan back to the main base in Ame. She was unconscious and looked like she had been interrogated. There were bruises on her arms, face and shoulders. There were several cuts and scrapes too, littering Megan's small form. Zetsu sighed again. The brat was really a pain.

Madara was fuming; Deidara and Sasori had said that Megan had been captured. Madara growled, throwing a kunai at his wall. "Madara-sama, Zetsu has her," Pein said, walking in. he dodged the kunai thrown at him. Raising an eyebrow, Pein shook his head. Madara stop, taking in what he had said. "Where is she?" "The infirmary, Kakuzu is looking after her." Madara was gone before he finished the sentence. Pein shook his head, feeling a head ache coming on.

Megan's P.O.V…

I groaned, opening my eyes. I saw Kakuzu. "Kakuzu-san?" I whispered, my head was killing me. He looked at me, "Good, you're awake. Take this," he said, handing me a cup of water and some pain medication. I smiled, taking it. Tobi burst in the room, "Megan-chan!" I winced at the noise. Kakuzu left. Madara walked over to my bed, "Did you give any information out?" "No, I don't tell other's secrets," I said, glaring at him while lying through my teeth. Not that Madara needed to know that of course… Madara sighed, his hand coming up and touching a bruise on my cheek. I winced, next time I saw Kakashi, he's getting smacked for hitting me on the cheek I slept on. Madara's hand glowed and I felt the pain slowly stop. "Thanks," I smiled at him. He sat on the bed, not looking at me. I frowned, "What's wrong?" Madara still didn't face me. I growled, my hand lashing out and knocking his mask off and making him face me. "Madara Uchiha what's going on with you!? Why won't you look at me?!" I snapped. was he disappointed I had gotten captured? That thought hurt, that I had disappointed the Uchiha. Madara stared at me, his eyes wide a tiny fraction. His hand came up as I started to drop mine, capturing my much smaller hand in his larger one and holding it to his face. "Megan," he began. I growled, "Why won't you look at me? Did I do something wrong? Did I disappoint you?" his eyes widened. Then his hands both cam and grabbed my face, pulling me close and he rested his forehead on mine, "No!" I gasped. "No…no it wasn't something you did. I should have gone with you," he said. I blinked at Madara, "Huh? What do you mean?" "You've only had training for two weeks; I shouldn't have sent you along with Deidara and Sasori. You weren't ready," he said. I sighed, "In case you forgot, I volunteered to go. If you had tried to stop me, I would have snuck out and gone anyway." His eyes widened a little more. I smiled, leaning back a bit so I could look him in the eye. "Madara stop feeling bad. I'm fine; all this will do is make me tougher. After all, you've made me pretty strong with your training," I assured him. Madara looked stunned. Then he pulled my face up and pressed his lips to mine gently. My eyes went as big as dinner plates. Madara's arms wrapped tightly around me, pulling me close. I could feel my cheeks heating up as he pulled back, resting his forehead on mine again. "Madara?" I whispered. "You've really gotten under my skin," he teased gently. I smiled, "I could say the same thing about you Mada-kun." He twitched at the nickname. I grinned, kissing his cheek. Madara smirked, turning his face so our lips touched again. This time I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. We pulled away. Madara smirked at me and kissed my forehead. "Don't scare me like that again Megan," he whispered. "No promises," I replied resting my head on Madara's chest. He smirked against my hair, "I know. But try?" I nodded, closing my eyes.

* * *

**Yay! done with this chapter! and finally we see MadaraXMegan! please reveiw! Kelsie i hope you like it! next chapter will be Kelsie's. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**okay guys here's Kelsie's chapter. it's all in her P.O.V. enjoy!  
Warning: cursing, oocness, kissing, blood, violence ect  
Dislcaimer: i don't own Naruto or Kelsie**

* * *

Alright readers, here's my half of the story. I knew that it was the day of the attack, but unlike Megan I decided not to tell anyone because I didn't want to run the risk of the plot line being changed. So when Gaara saw an unordinary bird flying around I followed him, mostly because my necklace started to warm telling me that Megan was getting close.

"What is that?" I asked like I didn't already know.-hey, I saw the previews and Megan made me watch the episodes in Japanese-

"I'm not sure," He admitted. "But it doesn't look good." His eyes narrowed to get a better look.

I did the same and immediately saw what looked to be two blondes on a clay bird- teehee it sounds like a blonde joke, right?-. Megan spotted me a second later. Then yadayada blahblah I knocked her out cold. It pained me to see Gaara being captured by the Akatski but it was part of the story so it had to happen, I wasn't too happy to see that Dedora kept his arm-Megan obviously had something to do with that-.

* * *

Later while Megan was still passed out I took the time to check her and make sure I hadn't hurt her that bad. I mean, she did hit the wall pretty hard. Oh and seeing as how she didn't explain it very well I got the sword as a gift from Temari who had grown to like me. As most of you could already tell from my personality pointy objects were somewhat of a hazard for me to be around-hence my drama teacher giving me plastic scissors in class-. Megan defiantly looked scared sh**less when she saw me with it.

Baki wanted to rip Megan to shreds but I had to remind him that she was my friend. When Megan finally woke up I was relieved to see that she wasn't in a coma. She had to complain though *sighs*.

Now that I've gone through all that we can go to when I woke up from being knocked out myself.

I kept from crying after Megan had been taken away from me for the second time. As you can tell I don't like being away from my best friend. But I had a job to do and I was sure to follow through with it and get Megan back ASAP. The fight with Itachi was as it was in the series, only I stayed out of the way as to not be seen by Itachi.

What really changed in the story was when I was forced to stay with Sakura and Lady Chio. They told me to stay out of the way as much as possible due to the fact that thanks to my magic I didn't have chakra. So instead of fighting I was to use my magic to pinpoint any weaknesses. I had fun with that seeing as how my Witch Craft teacher Joseph made me learn that one until I had it down to a cue in case I ever had to defend myself against another magic user.

I know that a lot of you are probably thinking magic and chakra is the same thing, that's where you're wrong. With chakra you focus on your spiritual energy and it can mostly depend on your genes how you're able to use it. Magic on the other hand is something you must learn to draw from the earth and into your body properly without hurting yourself in the process. So all-in-all chakra is much easier than magic.

Anyhow, I only found a few things that Sasori hadn't caught when making his puppet. Like the fact that if you hit its shell it would shatter, I told Sakura this and she was quick to break it. Then I went ahead and caved with how she could defeat the evil bastard and get it over with. Note to all who thought like I did in the beginning about Sasori looking a lot like Gaara: they only look alike unless you're up close and in their world.

I love the scene when Naruto helps Lady Chio bring Gaara back to life, except I cried with Sakura when Lady Chio gave her life in the end. I mean, I had really grown to like the woman, even if she liked Megan more than me. I was apparently too mysterious for her liking with my asking the dark lords for help and when she caught me the night before we left the sand village speaking in Latin to Kaily the Goddess of protection.

I again stayed out of the way when Gaaras fan girl ran in. I knew that I didn't have much longer in this world-how you may ask? Because I had halfway found a way back to my world-. At the end of the day I finally met up with Gaara and was quick to embrace him in a huge hug. He hugged me back with little hesitation this time making me smile.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" I gasped.

"Me too, what has happened these last few days? The last thing I remember was trapping myself in my sand." He sighed.

"Too much sadly." I gestured towards Lady Chio and all who were scratched and bruised. Then at Kakashi who was still exhausted from the sharingan. He had done well and we would soon have time for him to rest and get well. And while he was doing that, I had to form a plan to get Megan back in one piece.

"How are you?" He asked solemnly.

I blinked; I wasn't used to people caring about how I was besides Megan. Let's just say over the years of my constant fighting I had grown a hard shell and blocked out too many emotions. "I'm fine, just tired and my head hurts from using my magic." I replied.

"You should try using chakra some time. "Laughed Naruto who came up from behind us.

"I don't have any." I admitted.

"No chakra? How is that possible?" He gasped.

"I gave up my spiritual energy when I made a vow to the Wiccan religion." I smiled. "My spiritual energy was given to the Earth."

Naruto pondered over this for a short minute, shrugged his shoulders, and walked off to go ask Sakura what it all meant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the late update! School's kept me busy! Anyway, here's the next chapter! enjoy!  
Warnings: Kissing, violence, blood, cursing ect...  
Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or Kelsie**

* * *

I woke up slowly feeling like I got hit by a train. "Ugh," I groaned, opening my eyes. I felt someone holding my hand. It was Madara. "Morning," I said, smiling. He smirked, kissing my forehead. "Morning," he replied. I blushed. "When can I get out of here?" I asked, blinking. "Today, most of the wounds you have are small so you're free to leave," he said. "Yay!" I chirped, grinning. Madara chuckled. He stood up and then scooped me up into his arms. I squeaked and blushed. He smirked, slipping his mask back into place.

I dozed in Madara's arms. Hey, not my fault the guy was like a freaking space heater! Anyway, I was barely dozing when I heard a door open and shut, and I was set on something soft and fluffy. I opened my eyes and saw that Madara had set me on his bed. I smiled at him, sitting up. "You're like a little kid," he stated. I shrugged, "Put me near something warm and I pass out. It makes me feel like a cat," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Madara snorted softly, sitting next to me. I leaned against him, smiling. Madara's arm wrapped around my shoulders, holding me close to him. He turned his head, resting his chin on my head. I closed my eyes.

Two weeks later…..

After the whole Sand mission, Madara hadn't let me out of his sight. It was actually getting annoying. Pein, being the awesome leader that he is, had put chakra sensors in my ears so he could track me if I got captured again. They looked like earrings. There were two in each ear, one above the other. The two studs were connected by a thin chain and there was a little bit of the same chain dangling from the bottom stud. I thought they were really cool and it didn't hurt much when Pein put them in.

Madara and I were sitting on his bed, cuddling. I was sitting in front of the Uchiha and leaning back on him. Madara's arms were wrapped around me, his chin resting on my shoulder. I grinned at him. He smirked, pressing a quick kiss to my cheek. His arms tightened a little and I knew he was thinking of when I got captured (read let myself be captured.) I brought both my hands up and laced our fingers together, silently reassuring him I was safe and sound. He sighed, burying his face in my neck. I smiled tightening my hands around his. Madara sighed, his breath hot against my skin. I blushed a little, still not used to it. Madara smirked, "You still blush every time I show you affection." "Not my fault. I've never had a boyfriend okay!" I grumped, pouting. Madara chuckled, lifting his face and kissing me. I blushed redder but kissed back. Madara's arms tightened around me then he let go. "Someone's coming," he said, grabbing his mask and putting it on. I calmed my blush back down and started fiddling with the necklace my dad gave me. Itachi walked in. "Pein-sama needs to see both of you," he said. I nodded, "Okay, thanks, Itachi-kun." He nodded and walked out. I jumped up and grabbed Madara's hand.

"I have a mission for the both of you," Pein said. Madara tensed, his arms locking around me, half crushing me to his chest. I squeaked. "Madara calm down. Both of you are going on this mission. And you're squishing Megan-san," Pein said. I was turning blue. Madara's arms loosened and I gasped for air. "Madara Uchiha next time you squish me like that I'll castrate you!" I hissed, glaring at him. Madara paled a tiny bit. "Hn," he replied. "Ugh!" I threw my hands up, frustrated with him. Pein was watching this with an amused look on his face. I sighed, "When do we leave?" "In two hours. You mission is to get a scroll in this town. Orochimaru has been looking for it. The scroll contains a powerful jutsu. I don't want Orochimaru to get it," Pein said. I nodded, "Okay." "Go pack." I nodded and dragged Madara out of Pein's office.

Madara was putting clothes into his bag while I made sure my daggers were secured to my waist. Sasori (he lived since I told him the outcome of the battle. He created a puppet that was exactly like him while he controlled it from a hiding spot in the cave) had retrieved my daggers for me when he fought Sakura, Lady Chiyo and Kelsie. Though he told me Kelsie had stay mostly out of the fighting. I nodded, thankful for that. I grabbed my one shoulder back pack and grinned at Madara, "Ready?" He sighed, one arm slipping around my waist and nodded. I giggled, gently detaching his arm and lacing our fingers together.

It'd take us a total of two to three weeks to finish this mission; one week to get to the small village, another to find and acquire the scroll, and another week to get back to the base. Madara was quiet, one hand hidden in his sleeve. His other hand was holding mine. I looked around and sighed. Madara looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Tired, I had another nightmare last night," I replied. Madara sighed, pulling me close, his arm wrapping around my waist. "You _can_ snuggle with me when you have a nightmare," he whispered, bring his other hand up. I huffed, "I didn't want to wake you up." "Hn." Madara's hand came up and covered my eyes. "Hey!" I snapped. I felt his deep chuckle as something was slipped around my neck. Madara's hand dropped. I looked at what was around my neck and gasped. It was a silver and red pendant in the shape of the Uchiha clan symbol, strung on a leather cord. I stared at Madara. He lifted his mask and smirked. "Madara?" I whispered. "You _are_ mine now," he said. I blushed. Then scowled, "Hang on a second! I'm not an object you can just claim!" Madara smirked. "I didn't mean it like that." I huffed, "It still ticks me off." Madara pressed his lips to my cheek, "Oh come now, I didn't mean to offend you." I gave him a flat look. Madara smirked. I sighed, "Jerk." He snickered, hugging me closer. I gave up, relaxing into his embrace

We arrived in the town that the scroll was in and checked into a small inn. I blushed, seeing that there was only one bed. "Dammit!" I muttered, scowling. Madara chuckled, removing his mask. "I don't see what the problem is," he teased me. I growled, glaring at him. He chuckled again, scooping me up and flopping on the bed, his arms and legs curling around me, keeping me there. I blushed as Madara pressed kisses to my neck. "Madara stop!" I gasped. Madara smirked against my neck, "Awe but I wanna snuggle with my Meg-chan!" he whined in his Tobi voice. I hissed, "Damn Uchiha!" Madara snorted, tightening his grip. I huffed as the air rushed out of my lungs. "Madara, you're squishing me," I grumbled. He sighed, resting his forehead against my shoulder, his grip around me loosening a tiny bit, allowing me to breathe. I turned around, facing him. Madara's eyes were closed, his face tense. I sighed, reaching up and touching his cheek. Madara leaned into my hand. "You're a goof you know that right?" I said. He smirked, "Hn. So are you." I blinked and snorted. Madara pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Let's start looking for that scroll since we have at least half a day," he said, sitting up. I nodded, getting up.

I blinked as the old woman gripped at me. "If you're not going to buy anything, then leave!" she snapped. I narrowed my eyes, "I'm just looking for information." "What about?" "A scroll," I said, forcing the urge to rub my temples back. The woman glared at me, "You with Orochimaru?" "Hell no," I spat. She smiled, "Then here." The woman tossed a scroll at me. I caught it. "Thank you, Baa-san," I said bowing slightly in thanks. "Now scram brat!" she ordered. I smiled and left.

"So soon?" Madara said, blinking at me. I smiled, "Yep." I gave him the scroll. Madara smirked, "Then we have a few days to enjoy the festival." I beamed at him. Madara smirked again and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. His face went to my hair. I blushed my hands fisting in his shirt. Madara rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head. My face reddened even more. I was pretty sure that if we turned the lights off, my face would be glowing. Madara looked at me and chuckled. I smiled, resting my weight against him. Madara sat down, pulling me with him. I squeaked, trying and failing to keep the new blush off my face. Madara smirked, "You're failing miserably at hiding that blush." I growled at him. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I grinned.

The next day I decided to take a little walk by myself. Madara whined and grumped until I threatened no more snuggling. He huffed, "Fine." I giggled, "I'll be back in an hour." He huffed and pouted. I rolled my eyes, leaving. I flicked the hood of my grey jacket up over my head and went to the festival.

I watched the villagers as they enjoyed the festival. I was just walking around, trying to find something to do. I saw a shop and walked in. the shop sold all sorts of herbs. The earthy scent was soothing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Sasori was griping that he didn't have a specific herb. Maybe they have it here,_ I thought. Sasori had been rather cranky since the Sand mission. I think it was because Hiruko and the third Kazekage had been destroyed by Sakura. I _did_ warn him that might happen if he wasn't careful. Arrogant jerk brushed me off. But he did take my advice on creating a puppet of himself and controlling it from afar. I asked the lady if she had the herb Sasori was looking for and she smiled, grabbing several dark green plants still in their pots. She clipped several bundles of leaves off and gave me a small packet of seeds. "This plant grows well in colder, wet climates," she told me. "Thanks! My cousin's been so cranky that he hasn't been able to find this plant. I've been tempted to throw him out the window a few times over the past two weeks," I said. The lady laughed, wrapping the leaves in a thick cloth package and handed it to me. I paid her and left. I felt someone following me. I glanced discreetly over my shoulder. I saw a shadow duck behind a building. Narrowing my eyes I started towards the inn. The person followed. _I can't let them follow me to the inn! I have to shake him!_ I thought. I started running. "Scuse me," I said, ducking in and out of the crowd.

I ducked into an alley. Now that I look back on it, that was a dumbass move. I saw three men, shinobi, at the end. Spinning, I ran right into someone's chest. I dropped the package of herbs and whipped out my daggers. "Why were you following me?" I growled. "You're with the Akatsuki," the one I ran into said. I looked at him. It was Itachi's idiot of a younger brother, Sasuke. "Shit," I muttered. The pendant Madara had given me was out in the open. Sasuke saw it and glared at me. "So you're close to _him_," he spat. I paled; the air around us dropped in temperature a few degrees. I touched the uchiwa pendant and glared at him, "That is none of your business." He glared at me, shoving me against a wall. His hand wrapped tightly, painfully around my throat. "Where is he!?" Sasuke snarled. "Sorry, I can't tell you. I don't know," I hissed out. It was true; I didn't know where Itachi was. He went on a mission at the same time Madara and I left for ours. So I was telling the truth. Sasuke ground his teeth together and growled at me. "Sasuke-san, we can't kill her. Orochimaru-sama wants her alive," one of the shinobi said quietly. "I know," the youngest Uchiha growled. He raised his hand and knocked me out. "Madara…help," I whispered as I slipped into blackness.

* * *

**Oh crap Megan's been captured by Sasuke! and sorry about the cliffy. i'll try to get the next chapter up soon! please review and no flames. **


	11. Chapter 11

**alright, here's the next chapter. it's in Kelsie's POV. The next one will be Megan's POV. sorry about the late update, we've been busy.  
Warnings: cursing, kissing, violence, blood, ect...  
Disclaimer: i don't own naruto or Kelsie**

* * *

I woke up screaming, gasping for breath. My mind was going haywire as it felt like I had a bag over my head, but once again I knew it wasn't me. "Megan!" I screamed just as my door opened and Gaara ran in, sand following right behind him.

"What happened, what's wrong?" He gasped; clearly he was just a little out of shape after being dead.

"M-Meagan's in trouble…" I stuttered I could still feel what was going on; I could even hear her thoughts clearly.

'Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha!' Her mind roared violently.

I was about to say it out loud but quickly stopped myself. Gaara was in no shape to help me get Megan, and Sasuke was more powerful than any of the sand ninja.

"What is happening now?" He asked, sincerely worried.

So I told a lie. "It was a bad dream." I faked a sigh of relief.

Gaara's sigh was more real- correction, it was real. "That's good. Has she escaped from the Akatski yet?"

'Oh she's defiantly not with them any more' I thought. "No." That wasn't a lie seeming as how she'd just been stolen from the Akatski.

"Are you ok?" He asked, now coming to sit at the edge of my bed. His eye's sparkled in the little bit of moonlight that came through my window.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said truthfully. I had to rip my eyes from his gaze for fear that my face would go red. Yes people I was worried about a guy seeing me blush in a dark room! –Oh shut up Megan it didn't sound that perverted!-

He scooted closer to where he was touching my toes through the blanket. "Will you be ok for tonight?" He asked. I knew what he was really asking but I chose to ignore it, especially since I had just came up with an epic plan that would most likely break his heart.

"I'll be fine." I said reluctantly.

His face fell a little but he barely let it show. "Then I'll see you in the morning." He smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I waited until I knew he was in his room to make my next move. With swift but soft steps I moved across the room to my little backpack that Gaara bought me and started stuffing all my things in it. This included all of my new magic equipment and new clothes. Next I changed into a nice black outfit that Temari had given me for helping to save her brother.

It had a red seam on the shirt and shorts along with a single crystal on the V of the shirt. Needless to say I was in love with the outfit! Once I had everything prepared I headed for the window. I first checked before I just opened it and dropped out.

* * *

There was three post keeping watch from what I could see, so I had to be careful. Luckily none of them were facing me and I was way out of ear shot when I finally mentally talked myself into jumping off the edge of the window. 'You should be grateful Megan, I am deathly afraid of heights and I was on the third floor!' 'You jumped out a window for me Kelsie-Chan?' 'No, never why would I ever do that?' 'Sarcasm isn't nice!' 'I think it is *smiles smugly*' 'Baka…' 'Watch it or I'll hit you again.'

The fall wasn't all that bad because I landed in sand (go figure) so in a matter of seconds I recovered from my little panic attack and was on my way to find Megan. I couldn't really figure out why it was that the Dark Lords were sending so many alerts like this, usually they were silent and people rarely ever got what I got. My guess was it had something to do with the dimension I was in. Maybe I was closer with them here than in my dimension?

Anyways let's just say I traveled for almost three total days when I was finally alerted again. My necklace started warming and I could feel my skin literally tingling from Megan's energy.

Her thoughts hit me next. 'What do I do? ... Where's Kelsie? ... Stupid Sasuke!'

Personally I liked the last one. 'Megan, can you hear me?' I thought.

'Kelsie! Is that you?' Her thoughts screamed in my head causing me to jump.'Ow! Don't get too excited, where are you?' I grumbled out loud as well.

'I… I think I'm in an underground tunnel of some kind, but I can't tell. They have a bag over my head.' She replied.

'How do you know it's underground?'

'The walls echo and when they do I can hear it all around me.' I could tell that her thoughts were starting to scramble, obviously they hadn't given her any sugar. Sugar had some weird effect on Megan that somehow kept her mind focused, without it she started to get a little agitated and very dizzy.

'Ok, I need you to keep yourself in check. Don't do anything crazy and please don't start a fight with anyone alright?' I ordered.

'I'll try…' She obliged and her thoughts started to fade off.

With new hope I headed for the nearest town and asked around about tunnels. No one had anything good to tell me until I reached an old woman at a hat stand, yes, a hat stand.

"Excuse me." I said politely. The woman turned around to face me; she was defiantly older than I thought she'd be. "Would you happen to know anything about underground tunnels close to or around here?"

The woman smiled revealing two missing teeth. "You must be with that young group that passed through here a few days ago."

SUCSSES! "Would one of them happen to be a guy about my age with black hair?" I asked sweetly.

She nodded. "Yes and he carried a sword with him, I believe his companions called him Sas… Sasuka?"

"Sasuke?" I guessed.

"Yes! That's it; oh he looked like he had a real attitude problem too."

I chatted with her until I finally got the information out of her. The tunnels were located right under the city and there was only one entrance that was in the basement of a local pub.

* * *

'Just do it Kels.' I urged myself from the steps of the pub basement.

I could hear a group of people talking behind the tunnel entrance, I was prepared to fight trust me, but it felt strange fighting now because the last time I had fought I'd been playing around with Gaara. 'Oooh, that sounds a little like foreplay Kels.' 'Shut up Megan!'

It was only when I heard Megan's voice that I finally went into protective mode. Not for me, but for Megan. With all of my will I commanded the atoms in the door the react and explode it. When the dust settled I could clearly see Sasuke holding Megan by the neck against a wall.

I growled, and by the look on Megan's face I was really mad. Sasuke glared at me. "Who are you?" He snapped.

"That doesn't matter," I said. "I came for my friend, either hand her over or I'll rip her out of your dead hands." Meagan knew from past bully experiences that I was serious about forcefully taking her from others hands, Katelyn learned the hard way with that one when she had cornered Megan in the girls locker room.

Sasuke smirked. "I'll handle this." He nodded at the others in the room and they quickly disappeared.

I readied myself by looking at Meagan. The bag had been removed and now her hair was a mess. I could see that the sugar loss was really starting to take effect

"What do you want with Megan?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"She's bait for Itachi." He shrugged. I glared at him; others had used Megan as bait for me when we were in school. "You're sick." I spat and lunged for him. I should have known better of course seeing as how he was really powerful and obviously bigger than me.

Within half a second he had me pinned to the wall, his face only inches from mine. "Hmm, did you seriously think you could just take me out like that?" He laughed. His eyes turned to the Sharingan and he smiled even more. "You don't even have any chakura."

"I don't need chakura." I glared, sending my energy into his hands causing them to burn.

He let out a gasp of pain and stepped back enough for me to slip out of his grasp and run to Megan. "Still!" I commanded when I felt his presence start to excite. When I turned around he was frozen to the spot.

"How did you-" Megan began.

"I'll explain later, that won't last long and we need to get out of here before the others come back." I said and started pulling her towards the pub.

* * *

**There's that chapter! next one will be out soon as possible. review please and no flames!**


End file.
